


How We Do

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future,  married fluff. A companion piece to The Present Indefinite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Do

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to The Present Indefinite. But can be read independently. Posted over at twelvemorestopsandhome on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

Blaine is lunging when Kurt comes through the door. _Lunging._

 

“Oh, come on!” Kurt exclaims loudly, throwing his arms in the air. “How is _that_ fair?”

 

Blaine, being mid lunge, is low to the ground so turning his head towards his husband causes him to wobble for a beat before falling on his back knee with a “hummf”

 

“You can't stop now, that's even more unfair.” Kurt reprimands, sitting on the arm of the couch.

 

Blaine swipes his body around to sit on the floor with his legs straight out in front of him, his arms behind him, leaning back into a comfortable position.

 

“If you are quite done objectifing me” he teases with a coy smile. “How was Adam?”

 

“He's great” Kurt nods sitting fully down on the couch “He said to tell you he has the _Broadchurch_ DVD for you whenever you want it.”

 

“Yes!” Blaine punches the air. “Love that guy. In a totally weird, he kind of used to date my husband, kind of way”

 

Kurt laughs bending down to pull Blaine's feet onto his lap causing Blaine to lie fully back on the carpet.

 

“He's quite fond of you, too.” he says winding his hands around Blaine's ankles just above his socks.

 

“How was class?” he breathes lowly, running his thumb down the flat of Blaine's right foot. It's a funny postition and there's nothing explicitly sexual about it but Blaine shivers all the same.

 

“Spent the time helping Yves plan her birthday.” Blaine replies, arching his back in a slight bend.

 

“Any decisions made?” Kurt asks, now pressing his thumb into the sole of Blaine's foot.

 

“She wants to get very drunk and make out with cute boys.” Blaine gives a little chuckle, jerking his foot just a little from Kurt's grasp.

 

“As long as she doesn't make out with _my_ cute boy.” Kurt grabs the foot back giving it a squeeze before pulling himself up and placing both feet where he was sitting.

 

“Drunk women are my weakness. You know that, Kurt.” Blaine teases, pulling his body taut before releasing with a deep sigh.

 

Kurt barks a laugh on his way to the kitchen.

 

“Do you wanna come to the store with me?” he asks closing the fridge door with a florish.

 

“I wanna go everywhere with you.” Blaine smiles, smug with his smooth line.

 

“How about we start with something for dinner and go from there?” Kurt tilts his head to the side with an amused smile.

 

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine” Blaine raises from the floor with several more groans. “I was _trying_ to be romantic.”

 

“I happen to find food very romantic so you are in luck.” Kurt reaches for Blaine, finding him loose and pliable as he pulls him impossibly close.

 

“Love you.” Blaine breathes, nuzzling against Kurt's neck.

 

“Love you too, sweetheart.” Kurt replies immediately, smoothing the hair at the back of Blaine's head.

 

Blaine gives Kurt a little squeeze “That's all you really need isn't it? Love and food.”

 

“Mmmhmm” Kurt nods smiling so wide it almost hurts. “And lunging. Gotta have lunging.”

 


End file.
